


i like you

by lurKINGaroundd



Series: 3AM [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Romance, alternative universe, lots of flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 03:09:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20146618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lurKINGaroundd/pseuds/lurKINGaroundd
Summary: MJ was used to this kind of commotion, and she could usually handle it all by herself. This time though, someone just had to get involved in her business.That someone beinghim.





	i like you

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for a prompt on tumblr, and decided to post it here too.

MJ was used to this kind of commotion, and she could usually handle it all by herself. This time though, someone just _ had to _ get involved in her business. 

That someone being _ him. _

“She said get out.” He friendly said. 

It almost seemed like he didn’t read the mood of the room. But he had, he just decided not to follow it. 

He was being cynical, MJ realized.

“And who are you?” The cause of the whole trouble asked. The inebriated, rude and entitled jerk she was supposed to kick out.

Still, MJ liked the man’s question, because she too wanted to know who he was.

“I’m the guy repeating what she said.” He calmly answered, sweet as ever. 

Even MJ grew a little irritated at how his light humor unmatched with the rest of everyone’s feelings, including hers.

So, yeah, she wasn’t surprised when the drunk idiot got angrier and pushed him. 

The thing that she was actually surprised by was that he didn’t move an inch when a clearly bigger guy had just tried to push him against a _ fucking _ wall.

The man just stared at him, obviously confused.

MJ did the same, because even though it was her job to deal with this mess, she has always been a good observer, so she watched.

“What?” Her loser asked. 

“I just pushed you.” The guy said.

He winced dramatically. “Oh yeah, oh, that really hurt.” He moved closer to the confused man, patting his back. “Phew, I think I might have broken a bone.” He kept his silly and dramatic act. “Now, c’mon, tough guy, let’s find you a door.”

At this point, as he guided the disoriented guy out of the bar, the small public that was gathered had already spread out. MJ wasn’t surprised by it, people drinking get easily distracted by a lot of things.

“Men only listen to other men.” She said, annoyed, when he got back to sit by the counter, his usual spot. “I know how to do my job, by the way.”

“Sorry. It’s just, ** if they mess with you, they’re messing with me.” ** He told her jokingly. 

“Very heroic of you.” MJ said, sarcastic.

She hoped some of it wasn’t just a joke.

“Of course, this is my favorite bar in the whole New York.”

MJ scoffed. “And why would this shitty bar be your favorite?”

He didn’t miss a beat. “Because of you.”

MJ didn’t know a lot about him, but she still should’ve seen this one coming.

She hated how he had this answer on the tip of his tongue. It even made it look like she was fishing for compliments. 

And yet, MJ smiled because of it.

He didn’t stop there.

“Plus, you know, I just wanted to buy us some time.” 

He got back to his drink, only to find it to be already warm. He made a face, she found it kinda cute. 

Going to get another cup of lemonade, MJ carelessly asked, “Time for what?”

“For us.”

“I don’t have anymore breaks for the night.” She informed right away.

“It’s okay. We can just talk.”

He didn’t seem to have a worry in the world.

“Why?” MJ asked, because she wanted to know.

He tilted his head as in confusion. “I thought it was obvious that I like you.”

“Aren’t you spending all your smoothness in just one night?” She shot back.

“You thought that was smooth?” He chuckled. “Wow, the standard is low.”

“Men suck.” MJ simply said.

“I’m aware.”

She waited a minute, and only then she asked, “You’re not in love with me, are you?”

He choked on his drink. 

For a moment there, MJ was sure she had completely scared him off, or even offended him in some way, but then he started to laugh.

“No, don’t worry.” 

“Good.”

He raised an eyebrow, _ like a sarcastic little shit. _ “What, are you perhaps _ mysterious, _ or even a _ dangerous _ woman?”

She rolled her eyes at his joy of stealing her lines. “Yeah, exactly.”

“I don’t doubt it. But you’re definitely not unlovable.”

Narrowing her eyes, MJ asked, “And how do you know that?”

“Oh, I just know.”

He had the audacity to wink at her, ironically. Still, she had to look away.

“What about me, Michelle?” He questioned, saying her name like he couldn’t bear to have her look away so soon. “Do you think you could love me?”

That was easy to answer.

“I don’t even know your name.”

He pouted, childishly showing his lack of satisfaction at her answer.

“Don’t you get bored of saying that?”

“It’s the truth.” She replied easily.

He smiled. “That’s fair.”

**Author's Note:**

> (English is not my native language, so I apologize for any mistakes.)
> 
> For a cotinuation of this story, request a line from this prompt list: https://lurkingg-around.tumblr.com/post/186533588911/angstfluff-prompt-list-5
> 
> Tumblr: @lurkingg-around
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
